moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
MOOSTAFA
is a and the first Boss in . It spawns in its own special arena in the Desert Biome. Technical *MOOSTAFA has a 18,000 HP, 180x more than the average player with only 100 HP. * It deals the lowest damage to structures of any boss. * Deals 40 damage per hit. * Deals 100 Damage , and Boost/Healing Pads on contact. * Swings at most once every second * Immune to Pit Traps. * It is affected by poison. * Always spawns in the center of the desert in a ring of Mines. * Gives 8,000 Gold and 100 Food to its killer. * Respawns 1 Minute after you defeat it. Strategy * Using Daggers against MOOSTAFA is a risky bet, as it has the lowest range of any weapon, along with the Tool Hammer. ** However, if you rush in, land a few hits, then go out, you can do theoretically infinite damage without taking any, if you get the timing right. ** Also, each attack it does will only cost you a single Cookie, so being hit isn't too bad. * The Polearm and the Bat are less effective, due to their low DPS. ** They are very effective, however, for herding MOOSTAFA into one location, due to their powerful knockback. ** With the Polearm, you can go to the MOOSTAFA's arena and hit him through the stone when he can't hit you. * Try taking it down in teams. Always have at least one partner, to be cautious. ** Or if you are skilled enough, you can simply just solo it. * Keep enemies away from MOOSTAFA. Don't let them steal your kill. * Stay away from MOOSTAFA's giant axe. A good way to do this is with a , though these do tend to be weaker and make you slower. * When MOOSTAFA is preparing to attack, it will rapidly rotate to take aim, pause for a short time, then charge at its target while swinging its axe. Learn these signs so that you can dodge his attacks. * Try leading MOOSTAFA into the entrance to the arena. At some angles, you can hit him with a sword but he can't hit you. ** To get him into the entrance, use to push him back. Alternatively, you can use , as they have powerful knockback, but will be damaged by contact. Trivia * When Sidney de Vries first announced MOOSTAFA, he put him next to a Treasure Chest. This Treasure Chest appeared in game one update after version 1.0. * This mob has the best AI in the game but is extremely slow. * His image file is "enemy". http://moomoo.io/img/animals/enemy.png History * 1.6.4 ** Reduced Gold to 8,000 (-2,000, Secret Update) * 1.1 ** Added Treasure and MOOFIE to the arena. ** Buffed Health from 10,000 to 18,000 (+8,000) ** Nerfed Speed from ??? to 0.0007 ** Added 60 Second Spawn Delay (Allows people to leave arena) ** It can now break ** The Gold increased from 3,000 to 10,000 (+7,000) ** Made AI Better ** Turrets can now attack it * 1.0 ** Added Footnotes * http://moomoo.io/img/animals/enemy.png Category:MooMoo.io Category:Bosses